Episode 1841 (28 September 1999)
Synopsis Ian tells Mel he isn't coming to court, as it's to do with her and Steve. Peggy shows Frank another letter from the brewery - another offer, which is a lot of money. Frank says they must be deadly serious. Peggy tells Grant that it wasn't fair to tell the entire square about Nina, - would he like all the square to know his secrets? Peggy sees Kathy in the square, and invites Kathy over for dinner. She later invites Phil over for a dinner and "nice chat, nothing special". Lisa sees Phil and asks him if they are going out tonight and he says he can't. She is annoyed that he thinks more of his mother than her. Barry asks Natalie if she likes his ring, as he suspects she doesn't. Natalie starts to say ... Barry... then adds, ...lets get some breakfast. Carol asks Barry when he's getting married - and adds as long as it's not around the New Year, there will be far too many people doing it then. In the café, Natalie finally blurts out "It's all wrong, it's the wrong size, the wrong shape, colour, it's too big, it's tasteless and horrible." Barry says "You hate it." Natalie says "sorry" but Barry leaves. He goes to the Vic, and moans at Pauline - she says he is thinking of the perfect ring for HIM not for her - try to imagine the perfect ring for her, then give it to her somewhere more romantic than the Vic!. Barry goes to the restaurant and asks Rosa to "save his life." He leaves a scrappy note on the flat window for Natalie. Gianni moves Jackie's bag and drops some papers out of it (including the visiting order). She hastily stuffs them back in. Beppe sees as he comes in asking for a free meal. Rosa agrees and goes to find something, and Beppe sneaks a look at the papers in the bag, and finds the visiting order. Jackie catches him and he says his family has a right to know whom they have employed. Rosa arrives. Jackie says her family is her own business. Rosa says Beppe has said his piece and Jackie is right, it's none of their business. She makes Beppe wash up to pay for his meal. Later, Rosa "has a word" with Beppe, saying he's a hypocrite, after what he said about the way Grant treated Nina. Rosa says she doesn't care if she's the sister of Mussolini as long as she does a good job. Pauline gets some Italian food for the exchange student who is arriving tomorrow, and ropes Martin and his friend Asif into cleaning up. Ian is sulking and Kathy says that he knows there's nothing going on with Mel and Steve, and he should support her. She says Mel isn't Cindy, and she must love him, not many would take on three kids, so he should help her. Ian asks Kathy not to go back to SA. Billy sneaks around and says hello to Grant, who tells him to keep away payment day. Billy says don't shoot the messenger! Mel moans on about the trial and Jackie tries to tell her, but Natalie is chatting. Gianni and Beppe arrive and tell Natalie that Barry's at the restaurant waiting for her. Jackie asks if Mel thinks Steve is really capable of murder, and Mel says "you seem very interested in Steve Owen. Gianni comes over and asks Mel if she knows who Jackie really is? "She's Steve Owen's sister." Mel is furious and snaps at Jackie. Natalie finds Barry with gypsy violinists and champagne and a meal, and he pours her drink with a ring in it - a tasteful and unusual diamond thing. He proposes again. "this time properly." Kathy drops Ben off and tells Phil she's going out tonight, and he says he is too. They arrive and meet each other and laugh that they've been had. Peggy then gets Frank to come and ask her to help downstairs as she's busy. They laugh at the clumsy act, and carry on getting on very well, until Phil tries to ask Kathy to get back together, when she leaves hastily. They have a snog but Kathy breaks it off, saying she can't let this happen. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Race Davies as Jackie *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Ross Kemp as Grant *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Wendy Richard as Pauline *June Brown as Dot *Todd Carty as Mark *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Danniella Morgan as Sam *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Krystle Williams as Kim *James Alexandrou as Martin *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Edward Savage as Steven *Joseph Shade as Peter Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes